Warren Cook Gets Executed (The Death of Warren Cook 1995-2018)
Warren Cook gets Executed is the final part of a finale Transcript * This is Sgt. Morris. Today's news is the 19 year old boy Warren Cook is facing execution. His last meal is raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, dirty grass, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, Scooby snacks, poop and prunes but he refused it. Officer Cameron is going to shave his hair off and prepare him for execution. * MrEmperorCJ (me): I can’t wait for Warren to fry on the electric chair! * Sgt. Morris: There are people outside cheering for his execution. * Slippy V: Yes! He’s all set to die. * holding Twilight in her arms * and Patrick Holding signs * says “Warren, I hope you get fried on the electric chair and get cremated” * at prison * Cameron: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You’ll stay here until it’s time for execution! Goodbye forever Warren! * walks away * 5 minutes later * comes in * Cameron: Warren, you have a visitor who wants to see you! * Warren’s dad comes in * Alan: Warren Cook! I heard that you’re going to be executed! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! * Warren: Dad, I am sorry. Can you please let me out? * Alan: Fuck No! I also hope you suffer in jail and burn in Hell! Goodbye forever! * Alan walks away * Warren: This is going to be a torture! * one week later * comes in * Cameon: Ok Warren, execution time! * takes Warren with him, then shaves all of his hair off, then wipes his bum * Cameron: Alright Warren! Follow me to the execution chamber, * takes Warren to the execution chamber * Cameron: Sit Down! * sits down, then Cameron puts a mask on him then pulls the lever, executing him, then he hears Warren’s heart not beating * Cameron: He’s dead! * Everyone cheers, including SpongeBob and Patrick * Sgt. Morris: Warren Cook is now finally executed. He was executed for the murder of Scooby Doo and for making fake vhs openings. Are there any questions? * Marina: Yes! What will happen to his body? * Sgt. Morris: His body will be cremated by Slippy V. And you’re Marina, right? * Marina: Yes I am. * flies away * Sgt. Morris: Another Question please. * Me: How many fake vhs openings did he make? * Sgt. Morris: He made over 1999 fake vhs openings. And let me guess, You’re MrEmeprorCJ, the leader of the Warren Hater Club? * Me: Why Yes. Yes I am. * walked away * Sgt. Morris: That’s all for the GNN News for now. The GNN News is brought to you by Geico, fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. This is Sgt. Morris signing off. Goodbye everyone * at Warren’s funeral * B.I.H Warren Cook 1995-2018 * Karolina Dean, me and Alan Cook cheering * Mrs. Shaw: Hi viewers. Thanks for watching. If you like the video, please subscribe to Mr. Emperor CJ. This is Mrs. Shaw saying, adios. Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Category:Series Finales